Stereotypical
by ShatteredShadows
Summary: After all, when you make stereotypes, all they're going to want to do is break free of them.


**New oneshot. I wrote it this morning. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"I'm going to say the names of a few kids from camp. I want you to tell me one word that people would use to describe them."

"Okay."

"Mitchie Torres."

"_Innocent_."

"Shane Gray."

"_Happy_."

"Nate Black."

"_Serious_."

"Caitlyn Gellar."

"_Nice_."

"Tess Tyler."

"_Heartless_."

"Jason White."

"_Naïve_."

--

Mitchie Torres was not innocent.

She was innocent, at one point in her life. First coming to camp, she was innocent. But that only lasted for a certain amount of time. She wasn't innocent any more.

She was tired of everyone always editing their words and actions around her because they wanted to protect her goddamn _innocence_.

She was tired of being the only one of her friends who didn't get in trouble for sneaking out, because when she admitted to being a part of it all the counselors said was "Oh, no. Mitchie Torres is too _innocent _for something like that."

She wanted to be bad. She wanted to be punished. She wanted to do something that made people say, "Maybe Mitchie Torres isn't so innocent after all."

She wanted to do something that would make people wonder why they even considered pairing her with the word _innocent_.

She would find a way.

She would cheat on her boyfriend, she would break all the rules, she would do the things no one else dared to do.

And she did.

--

Shane Gray was not happy.

He was happy at some point. His first few years of camp, back before he and his friends had even thought of the words "record deal", he had been happy. But real life took that away from him.

He was no longer happy.

He was tired of no one asking him what was wrong, because everyone thought he was so god damn _happy_.

He was tired of smiling for the camera, of hearing millions of people say, "I wish I could have Shane Gray's life. He just seems so _happy_."

He wanted them all to know how unhappy he was. He wanted them to stop coming to him with their happy stories, thinking it would only make him happier. He wanted them to see him and say, "Shane Gray might just be the unhappiest boy alive."

He wanted them to regret imagining him to be happy.

He would find a way.

He would write dark songs, he would frown when he should smile, he would do the things that would make the happiest person alive sulk.

And he did.

--

Nate Black was not serious.

In fact, he had never been serious. He wanted more than anything to joke around and have _fun_. He had only become serious when he saw that his band mates weren't going to be.

He was tired of his friends stopping their jokes when he was around, just because they thought he was too god damn _serious_ to laugh at them.

He was tired of being the only one not invited to a party, because the people who were throwing it would always say, "Oh, no. Nate Black is too _serious_ to come. He'll kill the fun."

He wanted to have fun. He wanted to goof off. He wanted to wander around without a care in the world, just laughing his way through life. He wanted people who walked by him on the streets to stop and say, "Hey, that's Nate Black. He seems like a lot of fun."

He wanted to make people laugh at the idea of him being serious.

He would find a way.

He would fool around, he would laugh off his work, he would do the things that made people want him at their parties.

And he did.

--

Caitlyn Gellar was not nice.

She was nice at one point. When she was originally friends with Tess Tyler, she was nice. She would care and love people like a Mother Theresa wannabe. But that didn't last for long.

She was tired of people coming to her with their problems, thinking she was going to be so god damn _nice_ to them and that their issues would fly away.

She was tired of people. She hated them all, and wanted them to hurt, and to cry. She was tired of her teachers saying, "Well that Caitlyn Gellar is the _nicest_ girl I have ever met."

She wanted people to hate her. She wanted them to cringe in fear when she walked down the halls. She wanted her classmates to see her and say, "There's Caitlyn Gellar, the cruelest person I've ever met."

She wanted people to reprimand themselves for once thinking of her as nice.

She would find a way.

She would spill their secrets. She would manipulate the simple-minded. She would do the things that made all people want to spit on her.

And she did.

--

Tess Tyler was not heartless.

Never in her whole life had she been heartless. She had done her share of bad things, but that didn't mean she didn't care. She cared for each and every camper more than anyone else did.

She was tired of people avoiding her like the plague, under the impression that she was too god damn _heartless _to care about them.

She was tired of walking into a room and having its whole population glare at her, and hearing them quietly whisper, "Tess Tyler is so _heartless_, she wouldn't care if we all fell down and died."

She wanted them to care for her, she wanted them to smile at her when she passed them, she wanted people to say to their friends, "If you have any problems, just talk to Tess Tyler. She's got the biggest _heart_ you'll ever see."

She wanted people to feel guilty for even considering her to be the slightest bit heartless.

She would find a way.

She would do good deeds, she would let others confide in her, she would do the things that would warm even the hardest of hearts.

And she did.

--

Jason White was not naïve.

He had been naïve at one point, just as all children were. But the harsh world had changed that, and now he was the least naïve person out there.

But, unlike the others, he was not tired of his stereotype. Of course, he knew it would not last for long. But for now, he could wear it as a mask over his true intentions.

Because Jason knew it all.

He knew that Mitchie Torres wanted to be bad. He knew that Shane Gray wanted to be dark. He knew that Nate Black wanted to have fun. He knew that Caitlyn Gellar wanted to be malicious. He knew that Tess Tyler wanted to be loved.

And he even knew what they all were planning to do. He also knew the consequences it would lead to. He didn't want to save them. But he could have.

He could have warned Mitchie Torres that the random guy she was sleeping with was going to get her pregnant.

He could have stopped Shane Gray from overdosing on those pills in a desperate attempt to end his own miserable life.

He could have warned Nate Black about how he was going to gamble away all of his money during a fun trip to Vegas.

He could have stopped Caitlyn Gellar from brutally murdering the man that told her she didn't have to be so evil.

He could have warned Tess Tyler that the very person she was putting her entire trust into was going to betray it and break her heart.

But he didn't.

He just sat there and watched as they slowly crumbled, one by one, until finally he was the only one left. He sat there, internally smiling, and pretending to be the naïve kid who didn't understand.

Because it was him Mitchie Torres had gone to when she found out she was pregnant. It was him Shane Gray had called before he committed suicide. It was him Nate Black went to for help when he had no money left. It was him Caitlyn Gellar tried to hide with when the police came after her. It was him Tess Tyler came to cry to.

But he refused them all.

Finally, naïve Jason White had broken free of his stereotype. They all saw him for who he was, a cruel person who wanted nothing but to be on top.

All they ever wanted was to break free of their stereotypes. Jason could have told them that they could have used them to their advantages, like he had. But he didn't, because then they would have ended successfully like him.

And he couldn't have that.

--

"So, Jason. It's been a year since I've seen you."

"What a shame."

"Yes, well, yearly psychiatrist appointments are a lot better than weekly ones. But I hear a lot of things have changed with your friends from camp."

"Indeed they have."

"Well, why don't we try that word association game again? You remember the rules, right?"

"Yes."

"Mitchie Torres."

"_Slut_."

"Shane Gray."

"_Emo_."

"Nate Black."

"_Poor_."

"Caitlyn Gellar."

"_Murderer_."

"Tess Tyler."

"_Clingy_."

"Jason White?"

"_Superior_."

"My dear. Those aren't good words. Your friends must be very unhappy, aren't they?"

"Of course they're happy. They got what they wanted all along."

**Mmm, I love me some evil Jason. He didn't start out that way, but somehow he developed into that. Review, if you liked it.**

**If you didn't, still review. I'd like to hear your complaints/compliments.**

**Oh, and if you're going to write something like "loved it" or "awesome", then don't waste your time. If you want to write a review, take the time to write a decent one. I've seriously seen reviews to oneshots that say "update." It's sad. Please, write at least seven words.**


End file.
